A Werewolfs Trust
by x-darkangel-x
Summary: ermm...not really good at summary's, so dont base the novel on this...harry potter/remus lupin:)
1. Prologue

A/N- I do not own any of the characters except the girl. The rest belong to JK Rowling.  
  
  
  
~Prologue~  
  
Screams echoed through the forbidden forest as a young girl around Harry's age ran for her life. She turned her head to the side quickly to have a look at her attacker "shit" she muttered "a werewolf" just as she said this the beast extended a paw/hand and grabbed her by the ankle, sending her to the ground instantly.  
  
She cried out in pain as the creature scratched at her back with its sharp claws. Using all the energy she could muster she shot at it with her wand, sending out red sparks in its direction. She also hoped that by doing this someone would spot them and come and rescue her. The werewolf scratched at her face angrily. She screamed again as she felt the warm blood flow down her forehead and into her eyes, causing her go blind momentarily. Suddenly she felt fangs pierce her neck and rip out a small chunk of flesh, just as the creature did this the sound of an arrow ripping through the air in their direction filled her mind.  
  
The monster yelped in pain and ran into the trees, she sat up and squinted, trying to get a look at her rescuer. She gasped for a second, not sure if what she saw was real. "a giant?" the girl asked herself.  
  
"Are you all right missy?" the man asked as he gently lifted her up in his arms.  
  
"hmmmm....." was all she could reply, because at that moment she fainted in the arms of Rubeus Hagrid.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hagrid carried the girl into his hut, and lit a fire with his wand as Fang licked the girl continuously, trying to wake her. "Its no use Fang" was all the giant could reply. "She'll be sleepin till morning."  
  
Hagrid then took a damp cloth and rubbed it over the girls wounds. "Ohh my" he said to himself, sounding slightly worried. He turned to Fang "these are Werewolf wounds..."  
  
The dog simply nodded, as if understanding what Hagrid meant, quickly he rushed out the door and headed to Hogwarts, he had to get Albus Dumbledor.  
  
A/N- What do you think? Read and Review please. 


	2. To Hogwarts We Go

A/N-I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
To Hogwarts We Go~  
  
Harry yawned as he looked out the window of the train compartment with his two best friends Ron and Hermione on his way to Hogwarts. It would be his 5th year attending the school and Harry could hardly wait to see his old friends Rubeus Hagrid and Albus Dumbledor. He looked over to Hermione and chuckled slightly as he saw that she was reading the book History of Hogwarts for the fifth time in a row. She bent her book down and eyed him evily "whats so funny?" she asked, sounding slightly annoyed.  
  
"How many times have you read that book Hermione?" Harry asked through mild laughter.  
  
"Not enough it seems, did you know that Hogwarts has over 4000 secret passage ways and 200 stairways which lead to dead ends? Thats not even counting all the trick doors and such. Hogwarts is a perpetual maze!" and with that she burried her nose right back in the book.  
  
Harry sighed and thought to himself "some people never change" just as he said this his eyes wandered over to Ron who was now threatening a wild Pigwidgeon to shut up or end up as Crookshanks food.  
  
"Need any help Ron?" Harry asked, feeling sorry for the poor bird who's beak was now bound together with a tricky spell they had learnt last year.  
  
"Not anymore!" Ron said while looking very smug with himself. Just as he said this the compartment door burst open and Harry's least favourite person appeared at the door, accompanied by his to over grown body gaurds.  
  
"Hello Malfoy" Harry said through gritted teath, sweat began to trickle down the back of his neck.  
  
"Ohh hello Potter, i've come to see if your still in one piece after spending all that time with trash like that" his beady black eyes darted over to Ron and Hermione.  
  
After hearing this Ron jumped up from his seat and clenched his fists "Sod off Malfoy! Or should I say Ferret Boy?"  
  
Malfoy glared coldly at Ron "Ohh I'm sorry Weasly, didn't reconize you in all those old clothes that your wearing. Doesn't your family have enough money to afford new robes for you?"  
  
Ron's face went bright red after hearing this, yet he reluctantly sat down, not knowing what else to say. Harry looked back up at Malfoy "take it back"  
  
"Take what back? Him? a grin spread across his mouth"I'm afraid my father wouldn't wamt trash like that in our house." Crabbe and Goyle started laughing as they heard this. Malfoy's face lit up with pleasure.  
  
Suddenly Hermione stood up and dropped her book to the floor with a loud clunk. She walked over to Malfoy and spit in his face "What a coincidence" she spat "we really don't appreciate trash like you in our compartment!" Then she withdrew her wand from her pocket and muttered the spell Liocanne, and as blue myst shot from her wand it sent Malfoy and his two minions flying back into the next compartment on top of each other.  
  
"Hermione!!" Ron and Harry said with amazment.  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it" Hermione replied as she picked up her book and sat back down, leaving Harry and Ron both shocked for the rest of the trip to Hogwarts.  
  
A/N -next chapter will be more interesting, Read and Review please...Im not sure if I should continue  
  
Liocanne-Banish 


	3. Reunited

Disclaimer 1: I do not own any of the characters or the setting. They all belong to JK Rowling.  
  
Disclaimer 2: I own the plot and the little girl (whos name will be mentioned soon)  
  
~ Reunited ~  
  
As Harry walked into the Great Hall he was greeted, or rather bombarded by a frantic Professor McGonagall. "Quick Mr.Potter, follow me" was all she could say while she dragged him away from a surprised Ron and Hermionne.  
  
"Were are we going?" Harry asked, sounding slightly concerned.  
  
"Hospital Wing" she muttered as they walked through the corridors.  
  
"Why?" asked a rather shocked Harry. "Whats going on? Is someone hurt?"  
  
"Something like that" replied Professor McGonagall while she knocked on the door to the hospital wing. The door opened and Harry was pulled inside the room by Madam Pomfrey and led to a bed. Harry gasped at what he saw. Laying on the bed was a girl who looked almost exactly like him. She had thick, long black hair that was currently tied in a ponytail, and the same eyes, just like his mothers. Several bandages were wrapped around her arms and neck, and her face was covered in small scratches.  
  
"Wha...Who...is that?" was all Harry could bring himself to say.  
  
"Your sister" replied a familiar voice. Harry looked up and smiled as he saw Albus Dumbledore coming towards the bed. He looked down at the unconcious girl with his magical eyes covered by half moon spectacles.  
  
"MY WHAT?!?!" Harry said, not even noticing he was yelling.  
  
"Shhhh!!!" spat a angry Madam Pomfry.  
  
"Ohh..sorry" whispered Harry, now looking back at the girl. "What do you mean she's my sister? I thought I was an only child" Harry looked back up at Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore smiled, or rather grinned at Harry while he gently pushed back a few strands of hair covering the girls face. "Harry, we meant to tell you, but, well we thought she had died that fateful night Voldermont came to your house and killed your parents." Dumbledore didn't even flinch as the name came out of his mouth, "when Sirius came to rescue you two he could only find you, not a trace of your sister. He looked for hours, but soon the police started to show up so he had to leave with only you."  
  
"but what happened to her..er..I mean my sister?" Harry asked, now noticing that she was starting to wake up.  
  
"Well..we all thought she was dead, but that has been proven wrong considering the events of tonight. My guess is that someone took her in and raised her...but I'm not quite sure why she was in the forbidden forest, perhaps she was lost...hmmm" Dumbledore said, now turning around.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Harry "you can just leave me with her!"  
  
Dumbledore smiled at Harry "of course I can, she's your sister" and with that he left the hospital wing.  
  
A/N-Hehehhehehehe!!!! who would have thought Harry had a sister? Eh?!?! *grins evily* 


	4. Apologies

Disclaimer 1: I do not own the characters and setting, those belong to JK Rowling.  
  
Disclaimer 2: I own Jessie and the plot  
  
~Apologies~  
  
Three minutes after Dumbledore left the room Professor Luping came bursting through the door. He had dark circles under his eyes and it seemed as though he had gained a few more gray hairs. He also looked as though he hadn't had a good meal in days.  
  
"Professor Lupin!" Harry cried excitedly. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Harry I'm so sorry!" was all he replied as he rushed over to check on his sister.  
  
"Sorry? About what?" asked Harry, a slight bit of anxiety forming in his voice.  
  
"You didn't here?" he was now looking more and more worried, and it seemed that he was shaking ever so slightly.  
  
Harry gulped suddenly as he remembered last night had been a full moon. "You didn't?!?" he asked, now studying the scratches on his sisters face.  
  
Lupin nodded as he stroked back some of her hair. "Harry you know I'm sorry, and you also know that when I'm in that state I have no control over my actions, why I didn't even remember where I had been last night until Hagrid informed me that he had shot me" as he said this he rolled up the sleeve of his cloak revealing an arrow wound.  
  
His stormy grey eyes looked into Harry's, as if expecting him to say something. Sweat began to trickle down his forhead when no sound came from Harry. The silence was soon broken by a small "ahem" that made the two of them jump. Their eyes both darted towards the now awake girl.  
  
Not even thinking about his actions Harry scooped his sister up into his arms and hugged her. In return he got punched in the stomach and nearly bit, if it had not been for Professor Lupin holding her back Harry was sure he would have ended up in the bed next to her.  
  
"Easy Jessie" Lupin said to her in a soothing voice.  
  
"Jessie?" Harry asked through gasps, "thats your name?"  
  
"Yes" she growled "who are you?"  
  
"Errr....your brother" he said while grinning.  
  
What happened next was none of Harry's fault. Jessie lunged herself at Harry after hearing this and embraced him in a big hug, while also mildely tugging at his ear.  
  
"Ouch! Merlin, be careful Jessie" Harry said as he pushed her off of him.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry, its just that I have been looking for you my entire life. Ever since I ended up in that bloody orphanage."  
  
Harry rubbed his ear that was now turning bright red. "Thats ok , listen Jessie theres someone I want...actually you kinda need to meet." as he said this he pointed to Lupin. "This is my old teacher, Professor Lupin, he's also the one that er....bit you....." Harry gulped as these last two words flew out of his mouth.  
  
  
  
A/N-I love cliff hangers!!! *laughs like a maniac* well....*gets to work on 5th chapter* hehehehe 


	5. Acceptance

Disclaimer 1: I do not own the settings or any of the characters, those all belong to JK Rowling.  
  
Disclaimer 2: I own Jessie and the plot, nothing else.  
  
~Acceptance~  
  
Jessie laughed as the words came out of Harry's mouth. "Bit me? Whats that suppose to mean?" Harry sighed, obviously she didn't know about the wizard world. So Harry began to tell her about the whole muggle/wizard conflict, while Jessie hung on to every word.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
"So you see Jessie, if you really are my sister, which I have no reason to believe you aren't, then that makes you a wizard, or rather a witch." concluded Harry, who was quite tired after all the explaining.  
  
"I'm a what?" Jessie asked.  
  
"A wizard...actually, your also a werewolf. Because Professor Lupin bit you last night, thats why you ended up here with all of these wounds." Harry replied, as if it were no big deal.  
  
"I see......" she looked back up at Lupin. "So your the one who attacked me last night while I was in the forest."  
  
"Speaking of the forest" spoke Lupin, who was obviously trying to change the subject "why were you there in the first place?"  
  
"I was running away, from the orphanage that is" replied Jessie. "Hey, do you guys have any food? I'm starving."  
  
Harry nodded in agreement, it wasn't until that moment that he realized he hadn't eaten anything since yesterday. Lupin quickly extended his wand and muttered the spell Kiodum, instantly two plates full of food appeared on the table by Jessie's bed, accompanied by two goblets full of orange cider. "There you go, thats what you would have been having at the feast tonight" was all he said before he stood up to leave.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Harry through a mouthful of chicken. "Are you leaving the school?"  
  
Lupin turned around "what? No, of course not, Ill see you both tommorrow in Defence Against the Dark Arts, he said smiling.  
  
"Really? Your actually going to teach us again?" Harry asked, sounding slightly surprised, yet all the same happy.  
  
"Yup" was all Lupin said as he opened the door and left the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
Madam Pomfrey came back into the room ten minutes later, after Harry and Jessie had finished eating their supper. She did a quick check up on Jessie while Harry sat on a different bed and looked up at the ceiling thinking to himself. I"wow, I actually have some real family" I his thoughts were interupted when Jessie pounced on him. She was now dressed in brand new black robes and her long black hair was out of its pony tail. Harry pushed her off of him and stood up.  
  
"So you can leave the hospital wing now?"  
  
"Yep! I still need to get sorted, Professor McGonagall told me to go to the headmasters room when I was feeling better. She said he would know what to do...."  
  
Madam Pomfrey took Jessie by the hand and spoke to her face to face. "Ill need to see you in exactly 25 days, just before the next full moon, so I can give you the same potion Severus makes every year for Remus. Do you understand?"  
  
"Course I do!" was all Jessie said back, she sounded slightly annoyed at the fact that Madam Pomfrey was treating her like a baby.  
  
Together Harry and Jessie walked through each corridor and up each flight of stairs to Albus Dumbledores room.  
  
A/N- Ooooo.....were will Jessie be sorted? 0.o *starts working on next chapter* 


	6. A Short Sorting

Disclaimer: I do not own the setting or any of JK Rowlings characters ie: Harry Potter, Remus Lupin etc  
  
Disclaimer 2: I own Jessie Potter and the plot.  
  
~A Small Sorting~  
  
Harry and Jessie met up with Hagrid on their way to Dumbledores office. Apparently he had spotted something in the Forbidden Forest the previous night and wanted permission to search the entire area. Hagrid looked down at Jessie and smiled, although it was hard to tell because his shaggy beard had almost doubled in its length and size.  
  
"How are ye doing?" he asked her, looking a bit concerned.  
  
She sighed and replied "I wish everyone would stop asking me that, Im actually feeling quite fine, but thanks for asking"  
  
Hagrids face turned bright red "sorry miss, it's just that yer didnt look ter good last night when I found ya."  
  
"So your the person who rescued me! Thanks" as she said this she reached over and gave him a hug, Hagrid responded with a pat on the back.  
  
"No problem missy, although I do think I scared old Remus, he doesn't seem to wanna talk to me anymore."  
  
They all came to a stop as the reached the secret passage way that required a password.  
  
"Mint Cookie" Hagrid said, as soon as the words left his mouth the door swung back. "You two go first, I have a feeling whatever it is you have ter say is a bit more important that what I have to."  
  
"Thanks Hagrid" replied Harry, for Jessie was already running up the spiral staircase to Dumbledores office.  
  
***  
  
Dumbledore greeted Harry and Jessie with a warm smile as he lead them into his office. Once the children were seated he went to the shelf and pulled out the Sorting Hat, it was looking dirtier than ever. Carefully he placed it on Jessie's head, and they all sat listening to its song. Once it finished it started to mumble words that only Jessie could here.  
  
"Hmm, another Potter eh? Well there plenty courage, just like your brother...but I'm also sensing some trickery..."  
  
"Really?" Jessie thought to herself "Im exactly like my brother? Funny, because I never grew up with him"  
  
The Sorting Hat chuckled slightly as he heard this. "You seem to have a good heart, but your still confused about who you are, better make it GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted out the last word.  
  
Harry hugged Jessie happily. "Thats a good thing right?" she asked.  
  
"Of course it is silly!" laughed Harry, "that means you'll live in the same common room as my friends and I!" Harry suddenly realised his grip "speaking of friends, there are some people I want you to meet." Harry stood up and as he did so did Jessie.  
  
"Thanks for your time Professer" Harry smiled at Dumbledore as he and Jessie walked towards the door.  
  
"Anytime Harry, anythime." Albus grinned at Jessie "and if you have any concerns or questions about your new er...life, please come to Remus and me"  
  
"Thank-you" replied Jessie and Harry in unison. Dumbledore flashed them a smile before he closed the door.  
  
A/N- I know it was predictable...but I thought that I could get a few more chapters in if I put Jessie in Gryffindor. *looks at her muse who is now laughing* You can be replaced ya know *she glares evily at her muse* 


	7. Quick Friendship

Disclaimer 1 -I do not own any of the characters or setting, those belong to JK Rowling.  
  
Disclaimer 2- I own Jessie Potter and the plot. Nothing more, nothing less.  
  
~Quick Friendship~  
  
Harry and Jessie stood outside Gryfindor common room.  
  
"Well, lets go!" Jessie said stubornly.  
  
"Ermmm...I haven't actually learnt the password yet..." Harry replied timidly.  
  
"Cant let you in if you dont have the password dears" the portrait of the fat lady said matter of factly.  
  
"We know, we know" Harry grumbled.  
  
"Harry!Harry! Over here!" both Harry and Jessie turned their head in the direction of the yelling.  
  
A smile appeared on his face as he saw his two best friends running towards them.  
  
"Ron! Hermionne! You two have know idea how glad I am to see you!" Harry laughed as Ron tackled him to the ground.  
  
"We've been looking for you everywhere Harry!" Hermionne stated. She then looked up at Jessie "who's this?" she asked looking back at her best friend.  
  
Harry stood up and put an arm around Jessies shoulder "guys, I want you to meet my sister" he smiled as he saw the looks on both of their faces.  
  
"Your sister?!?" Ron spat out as he stood up and brushed himself off.  
  
"Yep!"  
  
Hermionne looked at Jessie for a moment, as if daring her to say it was a joke. When Jessie didn't speak Hermionne extended a hand "Its a pleasure to meet you, if only I knew your name...." she grinned as Jessie shook her hand.  
  
"Im Jessie"  
  
"What a lovely name" Ron replied. Harry sighed, relieved that Jessie hadn't bit his best friends hand off.  
  
***  
  
A crowd gathered in the common room as the four of them entered. Everyone started swarming around Jessie and asking stupid questions such as " do you remember what You-Know-Who looked like? and "whats it like being Harry Potters Sister?"  
  
  
  
But Harry was happy at how Jessie reponded. She would simply reply "I dont know, now shut up you stupid Git!"  
  
Soon people got bored or affended with the dull answers Jessie and Harry gave them and started heading back to there dormitorys. In less then 20 minutes there was only the four of them left, and much to Harry's delight Hermionne had summoned up four glasses of steaming hot coco. They all sat around the fire place and talked about Jessie's classes and how much fun it was being a wizard, or witch for that matter.  
  
"OHH NO!" Jessie suddenly shouted out.  
  
"WHAT?" Harry replied loudly, angry that her sudden outburst had caused him to spill some of his hot chocolate all over his brand new robes.  
  
"I just remembered that I haven't even gotten a wand and all of my school supplies yet" just as she said this the door flew open and a very tired looking Proffesor Mc.Gonagall entered the room accompanied by several bags.  
  
"Whats all that?" Harry asked, trying to clean the stain off of his robes by using a tricky spell.  
  
"Its not for you Mr.Potter" replied Mc.Gonagall, "its for your sister" she smiled as she dropped the bags at Jessie's feet. "Ohh, and I over heard your conversation with Harry, dont worry about getting your wand, we took your measurments and sent them right off to Mr.Olivander, and because you are Harry Potters sister he was able to find you the perfect wand, 11 inches, Birch wood, containing the single hair of a unicorn" she smiled warmly at Jessie.  
  
"But how can I afford all of this?" Jessie asked as she looked through the bags.  
  
"Not to worry Miss.Potter, consider it a gift from Professor Lupin, he really does feel sorry for, harming you...."  
  
"Well he shouldn't have done all this, I already told him that I forgave him." replied Jessie.  
  
But Professor Mc.Gonagall didn't here this, for she had already left the room.  
  
Harry yawned as he watched his sister try on her new robes, he then slowly stood up and stretched.  
  
"Well, I'm off to bed" he told the others.  
  
Ron said "right behind you"  
  
"Hermionne stood up and grabbed some of Jessies Bags. "Should we go to bed as well Jessie?"  
  
Jessie replied "yah, its been a pretty long day"  
  
So together the four of them headed up the stairs and separated. Jessie and Hermionne going into the girls room, and Harry and Ron walking into the boys.  
  
Harry walked over to the bed with his trunk beside it, and landed face first into the comfy mattress.  
  
"Night Ron" he whispered to his best friend, but he never heard the reply. Because Ron hadn't even made it to his bed, he was asleep on the floor.  
  
  
  
*yawn* Sooooo tired, 3:00am....type slow.....coffee.....sleep...*falls asleep on the keyboard, her muse finishing the chapter* 


End file.
